The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polemonium caeruleum, of the family Polemoniaceae, which originated as a chance seedling found by Floyd McDonald in a sowing of Polemonium caeruleum. 
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Beautiful, stable, variegated foliage that persists all summer to frost.
2. Excellent vigor and heat tolerance.
3. Good size blue flowers.
Asexual propogation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.